ObiSasu
The Couple ObiSasu (Japanese オビスザ ObiSasu) ''is the term to refer the romantic relationship between Obito Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Their Relationship '''Itachi Pursuit Mission' When Akatsuki assembled to extract the Four-Tails, they were informed that their former member, Orochimaru, had been killed by Sasuke Uchiha. Deidara was angry that Sasuke killed Orochimaru before he had his own chance to and so, after the Four-Tails was sealed, resolved to kill Sasuke instead. Tobi accompanied him. When Tobi approached Sasuke said that he looked just like Itachi, Sasuke glared at him which frightened him to back away. Tobi was immediately attacked. He briefly pretended to be killed and then complimented Sasuke's speed. Having served the role of a distraction well, Tobi sat back as Deidara attacked Sasuke, occasionally offering assistance by planting Deidara's explosives around the area. Deidara became increasingly desperate during their battle, forcing Tobi to retreat to a safe distance to escape the effects of his C4. Ultimately, Deidara resorted to using C0, killing himself and catching Tobi in the blast. Zetsu reported Tobi's and Deidara's deaths to Akatsuki. Shortly afterwards, Tobi met with Pain and Konan in Amegakure. He expressed his satisfaction with Sasuke's development, adding that, because Itachi's death was imminent, they would be able to approach him soon. He also remarked on Naruto Uzumaki and how impressed he was by his performance against Kakuzu. He instructed Pain to capture Naruto for the Nine-Tails sealed within him, but warned him not to underestimate Naruto. He departed, remarking that his, Madara Uchiha's plans, would soon be complete. Tobi continued to keep tabs on Sasuke as he moved into confrontation with Itachi. Fated Battle Between Brothers When a group of Konoha ninja were about to interfere with Sasuke and Itachi's fight, Tobi intercepted them, keeping them busy until Zetsu reported Sasuke's victory. Because the Konoha ninja heard Zetsu's report, Tobi quickly teleported to Sasuke's location and escaped with his unconscious body. He treated Sasuke's injuries and waited for him to wake up. When he does, Tobi introduced himself as Madara Uchiha and exposed his right Sharingan to prove his identity. This triggered an Amaterasu in Sasuke's left eye against Tobi. Tobi retreated into the darkness while he put out the flames, returning with his mask back on to muse about how far Itachi would go to protect Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't understand this and accuses Tobi of lying to him, but Tobi insists that everything he says is true: that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan on orders of Konoha's leadership in order to protect Sasuke. Sasuke is unable to process this and passes out again. When Sasuke was confused, wakes up, Tobi starts over, explaining the Uchiha's history, Konoha's history, and Itachi's history from the beginning and Konoha elders' orders to protect Sasuke– though he denied his involvement in the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack – and the truth surrounding Itachi's role in the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Sasuke was hostile towards him and refused to believe him until Obito pointed out that Sasuke was still alive. Sasuke was overwhelmed with grief for having killed Itachi and resolved to avenge him by destroying Konoha. Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled In the novel, Tobi buries Itachi's body after taking his eyes. He speaks to Sasuke when he wakes up about the so-called "justice" of the ninja villages, which is built upon an endless cycle of deaths and loss. He contrasts this with hatred, which he claims to be both focused and finite. When Sasuke starts experiencing eye irritation in the days after Itachi's death. Tobi gives him a bottle of Kotarō, a medicine that Itachi used to use. It helps, but very little of it remains. Hoping to get more and to verify parts of the story that Tobi told him, Sasuke goes to the Howling Wolf Village. Pain's Assault Sasuke starts recalling memories he blocked out, things Itachi said, and occurrences that make more sense with Tobi's version of events. Realizing how much Itachi loved him, Sasuke is overcome with grief. Obito offered Sasuke to take Itachi's eyes but Sasuke refused. Obito then offered Sasuke help from the Akatsuki in exchange he and his team Taka capture the Eight Tails jinchuriki. Sasuke accepted but made it clear he didn't consider Obito as an ally and the Akatsuki was no use to him. Obito retorted he didn't mind and only wanted Sasuke to honor their agreement. When Sasuke decided to kill everyone in Konoha and he would never change his mind, Obito was satisfied but had some doubts Sasuke would actually ignore Itachi's wish for him to protect Konoha. Taka later delivered the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki, Killer B, to Tobi. The remaining members of Akatsuki began the sealing process, but quickly found that it was only one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles disguised as B. Tobi was irritated that Sasuke failed in his mission, but still sealed the tentacle into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path so that it would have at least a fragment of the beast's chakra. Five Kage Summit Tobi intercepts Taka on their way to Konoha, explaining that the B was a fake, the real B having escaped when Sasuke severed the tentacle. While trying to decide if and how they will compromise, Zetsu appears and announces that Konoha has been destroyed already and that Danzō Shimura has been appointed the next Hokage. Because Danzō was the main conspirator in the Uchiha clan's assassination, Tobi comes up with an alternative for capturing the Eight-Tails: Taka must go to the Five Kage Summit being held in a few days to kill Danzō. Sasuke accepts these terms and is led to the Land of Iron by White Zetsu. On arrival, White Zetsu points Danzō out to them and Taka finds a place where they can ambush him. Sasuke escapes from the Mizukage but is met by the Third Tsuchikage, who seemingly vaporises him with Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. Sasuke is saved at the last moment by Tobi, who sends him to Kamui's Dimension to keep him safe; he also sends Karin with him to revitalise him. Tobi releases both of them later once he's tracked down Danzō, making good on his promise to help Sasuke avenge the Uchiha clan by killing him. Tobi observes the battle and is glad when Sasuke is finally able to fully develop Susanoo. When Sasuke emerges victorious, Tobi approaches the dying Danzō to take Shisui's eye, which was implanted in Danzō's right eye-socket. Danzō activates the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing in an attempt to take Tobi and Sasuke with him, but they are able to get out of range in time. Tobi collects Danzō's body and suggests that Sasuke take some time to rest. At his lab, Tobi discovers that Danzō destroyed Shisui's Sharingan before he died. Cursing him, Tobi gets a new arm and makes plans to retrieve Nagato's Rinnegan to prepare for war. Before he can leave, Zetsu informs him of Sasuke's fight with Naruto. Tobi interrupts them and advises Sasuke to save the fight for another time in light of Sasuke's deteriorating vision. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown After transplanting Itachi's eyes into Sasuke, Tobi advises that he rest until he gets used to them. Sasuke claims that he's already more powerful because he can feel Itachi. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation As he is leaving the Mountains' Graveyard, Tobi is confronted by Kabuto Yakushi who requests to ally with Tobi in the coming war. Tobi declines and attacks him, prompting Kabuto to use the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to revive five deceased members of Akatsuki (Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Nagato, and Kakuzu). Kabuto offers them as pawns to be used on the battlefield, and all he asks in return is to be given Sasuke. Tobi contemplates refusal, to which Kabuto responds by reviving Madara Uchiha. Horrified that Kabuto knows that Madara is actually dead, Tobi is forced to accept an alliance, but sets the condition that Sasuke will not be turned over until after the war. Kabuto agrees and sends the summons away. Tobi escorts Kabuto into his hideout so he can assess his battle strength and reformulate his plans for war. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After reuniting with Itachi and learning about Obito's intents behind the war, Sasuke was angered that Obito had used him and was outraged that Obito dared to fight against all five nations. Disapproving of the war, Sasuke agreed to stop Kabuto in order to help Itachi undo the Reanimation Jutsu, thus making Obito lose majority of his military power. After speaking to the four reanimated Hokage and learning about Konoha's past, Sasuke decides siding with Obito will anul Itachi's sacrifices and decides to fight against him. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Badly injured, Obito teleports to the top of the Ten-Tails. Madara senses his return and his weakened state and exerts his control over Obito to try and force him to perform the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and bring him back to life. Before the technique can be completed the Allies try to eliminate Obito, including a reincarnated Minato, who is able to teleport to Obito's location using the same Flying Thunder God seal he branded Obito with years earlier. Minato and Obito only recognize each other after Obito has been cut down. Madara admits defeat, but not because Obito is dead: Obito, already beyond Madara's influence, was sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, a process he completed in time. After being struck down by Minato and Sasuke saying he is disappointed that Obito was defeated so fast but relieved the war was over, Obito was amused Sasuke thought the war was over and was not surprised Sasuke turned on him. Obito then becomes the ten Tails jinchuriki. Sasuke allows the Hokage to attack Obito first, taking advantage of their immortal bodies to test Obito's new abilities. When the first three Hokage are quickly defeated, Sasuke prepares to join in with his Susano'o, but Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls quickly pierce through it and Obito grabs both him and Naruto. The Fourth Hokage rescues them and tries fighting Obito on his own, but he suffers a defeat just like the other Hokage did. After regrouping, Sasuke and Naruto, with assistance from the Fourth and Second Hokage, use another attack on Obito and smile when they succeed in landing a direct hit. Although this attack actually succeeds in hitting Obito, they discover that his new body is impervious to most conventional forms of attack. From testing with different jutsu, Naruto discovers that Obito is vulnerable to senjutsu. He and the Fourth exploit this weakness by entering Sage Mode and attacking. Seeing how strong Naruto has become, Sasuke grows jealous and angry. After he recovers, Obito recreates the God Tree's tree in order to carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan as well as to decimate the Allied Shinobi Forces. As some Allied shinobi, including Naruto, start fearing that the battle is lost, Sasuke uses his Susanoo to cut through one of the tree's roots and berates Naruto for nearly giving up, which inspires Naruto to continue fighting. Sasuke then has Jūgo imbue his Susanoo with senjutsu chakra, allowing him to assist Naruto in Nine Tails Mode in attacking Obito. Despite working together, Naruto and Sasuke attack separately, which Obito proves consistently able to avoid or block. Deciding to combine efforts, Sasuke coats his Susanoo around Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, increasing its offensive and defensive capabilities. With further assistance from the rest of the Konoha 11, they succeed in cutting Obito down and ultimately removing the tailed beasts from his body. Obito is unable to move after his defeat and Sasuke prepares to finish him off. Kakashi stops him and offers to deal with Obito himself, sending Sasuke to help Naruto deal with Madara, who was fighting the First Hokage. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Obito awakens later to find circumstances greatly changed: the Rinnegan is gone, replaced by his original left eye; Black Zetsu is completely gone from his body; the Infinite Tsukuyomi has been cast and the world trapped in a dream; Madara is gone, replaced by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki; only Naruto and Sasuke, with help from Kakashi and Sakura, remain to resist Kaguya; they are now all stuck in a network of Kaguya's Dimensions, lost within which somewhere is Sasuke. After taking all this in, Obito expresses his belief that he can use his two Mangekyō Sharingan to locate Sasuke. Naruto creates an opportunity for Obito and Sakura to infiltrate Kaguya's core dimension and then draws her away while they work. Through a process of trial-and-error – the stress this causes to his body being healed by Sakura – Obito searches through Kaguya's dimensions with Kamui and eventually finds Sasuke. Resuming the battle with Kaguya, she uses her gravity dimension on them and attempts to kill Naruto and Sasuke. Obito and Kakashi stand in front of them to protect them but Obito also saves Kakashi, taking the hit himself and dies. Although surprised at first, Sasuke said they need to focus on Kaguya because Obito was beyond help, despite his lack of concern for Obito when he completely disintegrated Sasuke was angered by what happened. Evidence *Obito was always interested in gaining Sasuke's loyalty. *Obito saved Sasuke twice. *Sasuke explains to naruto in the final battle that he is once again the last surviving uchiha in pain. *Sasuke got angry when Obito died. Quotes Obito- (Thinking to himself about Sasuke) "The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate."104 Sasuke- (To Tobi) "If you want to ridicule me as a brat swayed by his emotions, go ahead. To accept and adopt Itachi's intention would be childish. The foolish sputtering of those who don't know hatred. If anyone who criticises my way of life were to come forward, I'd turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones, so that they too can grasp what it's like… to experience this hatred of mine."89 Databooks Among the Fans Trivia External Links References Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Obito Category:Yaoi couples Category:Akatsuki couples Category:Konoha couples